marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers Academy Vol 1 7
** Students *** *** *** *** *** *** ** Staff *** *** *** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Hank Pym's Lab * ** *** **** ***** ****** NYPD Code Blue Facility ***** ***** ***** ****** * * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Pym informs Tigra that her son Billy has no trace of Skrull DNA in his genome. Apparently, his Skrull impostor has every trace of Pym's DNA at the molecular level, therefore, he is in essence Pym's own son. He compliments how adorable Billy is, to which Tigra initially believed that he was attempting to get a second chance for what he messed up with Janet Van Dyne. After talking a little bit about Billy, Pym reveals that he's close to bringing back Janet. Later, the Avengers are prepared to transport the Absorbing Man. As the transport departs, Justice discusses with Jocasta about the implication of actually resurrecting Janet. However, Jocasta feels that it is too soon to be doing so, fearing brain damage. En route to prison, Pym explains to the Avengers Academy students regarding the specifics surrounding the Absorbing Man/Crusher Creel. Finesse asks outright why they don,t they just execute him. Reptil reminds her that Creel requires a trial to determine that. Pym agrees with him, and adds that he's not even sure that he can be killed. Creel absorbs anything he touches. Suddenly, his ball and chain starts acting up. Mettle attempts to grab it, only to accidentally release Creel. Within ninety seconds, Creel has absorbed as many powers as he can. Pym retakes his persona as Giant Man to battle Creel, before they go on a size changing travels. To end the fight, Pym brings Creel to the realm of Abstracts for ten seconds. Overwhelmed by Overspace, Creel becomes shocked and easily subdued. They then transport him to the Raft. Back at his lab, Pym decides not to revive Janet. But as soon as he leaves, Veil appears and reaches for the lever. | Solicit = This is it: The BIG return of Giant-Man! Founding Avenger Hank Pym has been a scientist, a hero, a disgrace, a convict, and -- after a long road of redemption -- he's the headmaster of Avengers Academy. But now, at long last, Pym returns to his greatest role...that's right, Giant-Man returns in this historic issue! But even with his students at his side, can he stand up to one of the most powerful villains in the Marvel Universe, a man who can become every bit as gigantic as he is? Find out in the latest chapter of the series that ComicBookResources.com hails as “a fine addition to the Heroic Age.” | Notes = * Incorrectly lists Mike McKone as penciler instead of Tom Raney. * The cover is a homage to Avengers #63's cover, Clint Barton's first appearance as Goliath. * William Grant last appeared in Avengers: The Initiative #35 * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=17391 }}